Taka
This page is currently a work in progress. You can not edit the character infobox unless you go to the source editor. Another method is to save page and open up the default editor. History Birthday: 4-24 Taka is a seventeen year old Hunter from a more southern region, She comes from a big family of brothers and sisters. While she did live in a civilized area, there was always an underling tone of the older ways in her family. she herself was one of many providers for her family, she would hunt wild animals in order to feed her family, like most of the girls, the men would stay home and perfect there arts, some being great warriors, some being great clerics. her family was full of divinity, it was said that a Leonal had blessed them long ago. she herself was a gifted shooter, able to catch small game very quickly, and help the others catch bigger game in ambushes. her family not only provided for themselves but a large group of the city as well. however there prosperity would not last. another territory would try to expand into her own, which created fighting. the warriors would fight, but there were not enough. to survive, they broke tradition, and allowed the hunters to enter the skirmishes. She fought to defend her home, despite her age at the time(fourteen), and keep it from being trampled underfoot, but in the final conflicts, there was great casualties, and soon, despite the size of the other army, both would be decimated. she was one of the few left. the land was ruined by the fighting, no prey to hunt, no plants to gather, they had to abandon there home. they slowly broke apart. there bond was strong, but they were prideful creatures, and would not listen to her. soon she was alone, traveling from town to town, selling fur and food for room and board. she clang to her faith very hard to grow, there was no question it was her faith in her god that her strength was drawn. but by her nature she is a pack animal, and that's what she wants again. Appearance Taka is a Mwangi Lion subspecies of catfolk. she is not a particularly strong predictor, but she is a lean and well toned athlete, as well as being very dexterous. She has a pair of Gold eyes, perhaps slightly betraying her Agathian heritage slightly. her claws are well hooked, making her a natural climber. Taka Wears Cleric Vestments during her normal day, to signify her as a follower of Erastil, they are a darker green color, and are emblazoned on one shoulder with Erastil's mark. These Robes however she has desined to tear away without breaking them. Underneath she wears heavy pants covered in pockets, and a loose top thats tightly bound with sashes. She Wears two belts in a cross pattern on her hips, to hold and support her twin pair of quivers to hold a good 40+ arrows on standby, as well as a pair of Machetes with custom ivory grips strapped on behind the quivers. the Fleching of each type of arrow is distinct and different, as they were made with the feathers of parrots from the mwangi expanse, and were made to be able to tel lthe difference just from touch(at least for her who has practiced) Personality Taka is a very reverent individual, or at least tries to be. She is a calm and collected individual most of the time, however at the same time, she is quite excitable, easily getting caught up in the moment. she loves to hunt and her passion is clearly noticeable when the subject comes up. as an erastil paladin, her primary mode of living is community minded, she does not like to be alone, despite how she acts sometimes. she tries to make friends if anyone approaches her, and very much enjoys there company. Friends TBD Enemies Other Lionfolk Tribes. Aspirations She Wishes to serve her god as best she can, as such, she strives to be the best she can, being the best hunter she can, being the best friend she can, nothing short of perfect is good enough. Category:Inactive